Hedonista
by Uma-san
Summary: Yachi descubre en Internet a Kiyoko, la chica de sus sueños. Cual ídolo, la tiene puesta en un altar y está perdidamente fascinada por ella. Pero al igual que los mismos dioses caían por debilidades humanas, Kiyoko estaba más cerca al mundo de los mortales de lo que ella esperaba.
1. Prólogo

**L** as noches de inspiración son fascinantes.

 **Pareja** : Kiyoko x Yachi

 **Disclaimer** : Esta manga/animu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. La historia vino de mi delirio.

OJO: Kiyoshi Shimizu no es Kiyoko ni tampoco será un personaje recurrente.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Hedonista_

 _ **...**_

 **Prólogo**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Oye, Shimizu—escuché una voz rugir.—Tienes que presentárnosla.

Una tarde cualquiera, me encontraba realizando tareas de limpieza del aula. Al escuchar esa voz, mi curiosidad me venció para ir a descubrir de quién se trataba. Grave error.

Al otro lado de la esquina en la que me encontraba, se encontraban dos chicos encorralando a un tercero contra la pared.

 _Están extorsionándolo_. Rápidamente, me escondí y, como de costumbre, entré en pánico. ¿A quién podía llamar? No había ningún profesor cerca. La sala de profesores se encontraba justo un piso más arriba. ¿Debería gritar? No, quizás podrían ir tras de mí. Muy mala idea, me atraparían rápido por mis piernas cortas.

 _¡Soy muy joven para morir, solo tengo 16 años!_ , pensaba aterrorizada cuando todavía no había actuado. Culpaba a mi lado justiciero por evadir la brillante idea de huir y fingir que no había visto nada.

—Ya les dije que no.

De inmediato, reconocí la voz. Cuando me asomé para identificar a los actores, pude reconocerlos sin dificultad. El que recién había hablado era Kiyoshi Shimizu, un chico flacucho de anteojos que estaba en mi clase. Toda su apariencia cumplía con el rol de chico indefenso, aunque su personalidad era la de un idiota. Aunque los otros dos no se quedaban muy atrás. Se trataban de Ryuusuke Tanaka y Yuu Nishinoya, dos chicos de un grado mayor que ya de por sí tenían pinta de delincuentes. Si no mal recordaba, todos se conocían por pertenecer al mismo club.

—Oh, vamos, Shimizu—replicaba Tanaka. Era lo suficientemente alto para hacerle una sombra intimidante al menor, mas este permanecía con una expresión fastidio.—Déjame conocer a tu hermana.

—No comprendo, Ryuu—dijo el acompañante bajito de pelo teñido, Nishinoya. De altura, casi no se distanciaba de Shimizu por demasiado.—¿Qué tiene tan de especial esa chica?

—¿Que qué tiene de especial Kiyoko Shimizu? Nunca verás a alguien así, Noya-san, una mujer sin igual—afirmó Tanaka, con los brazos cruzados, firme con su tesis.

—Les agradecería que no hablaran así de la hermana de otros, gracias—agregó Shimizu con una mueca de asco.

— ¡Oh! ¡Debe ser una belleza!—exclamó Nishinoya entusiasmado.

—Es que no es una simple belleza, Noya-san. Es una maldita diosa—corrigió Tanaka con total seriedad.— El día que faltaste a la reunión, fue la primera vez que vi a Kiyoko-san, mientras ella esperaba para recoger a Shimizu.

«Fue como si vieras el mismísimo cuadro del El nacimiento de Venus en vida real. Su cabello negro bailaba con el viento, pero no era un obstáculo para que apreciaras su precioso rostro. A través de los lentes, podías ver esos magníficos ojos azules que harían petrificar a cualquier hombre que se le cruzase, incluyéndome. ¡Y ese lunar! El lunar de su mentón, en la comisura de sus labios, era como la firma de un escultor al terminar su obra maestra. Representaba tanto libido inimaginable, era extremadamente erótico.»

—¿Qué traía puesto?—interrumpió Nishinoya, con mucha seriedad.

Tanaka meditó unos instantes, regresando a su película.—Creo que su uniforme era de una escuela de chicas, algo cerca de aquí—Tenía una mueca de satisfacción en todo su rostro.— Pero te lo juro, le quedaba exquisito. Dejaba ver sus finas piernas tan blancas como la nieve, con una esencia sensual.

—Otra vez, no hablen así de la hermana de otros por favor—interrumpía Shimizu. Sentí algo de lastima por él al tener escuchar tales elogios, un tanto perturbadores, con respecto a su familia.

Nishinoya alzó los brazos, alterado.—¿Por qué no hablaste con ella, Ryuu?

—¡Te lo dije, viejo! —Tanaka se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos. Claramente estaba arrepentido.—Apenas crucé miradas con ella, creo que me desmayé.

—No lo hiciste —agregó Shimizu.— Solo te quedaste embobado viéndola. Ella pensó que tenías algún retraso mental.

—En todo caso, ni siquiera me acepta una solicitud de amistad para hablarle—confesó Tanaka disgustado.—Solo puedo conformarme con fotos públicas de ella.

—No quiero saber a qué te refieres con "conformar"—soltó Shimizu.

—¡Kiyoshi! —Nishinoya lo tomó de los hombros y sostuvo la mirada con raigambre.— ¡Déjanos ir a tu casa para poder conocerla!

—¡Sí! ¡Hazlo por tus senpais! —Se sumaba Tanaka al ruego.

—¿Qué? No quiero—dijo Shimizu con el ceño fruncido.—Me voy a mi clase.

Inmediatamente, los superiores procedieron a arrodillarse a los pies del menor. Tomaron sus manos, casi al borde de las lágrimas.—¡Shimizu-sama, por favor!

 _Qué increíble perseverancia_ , no pude evitar pensar.

Para estos chicos todas las chicas con las que se cruzaban eran "bellezas despampanantes", por lo que no me sorprendía la manera de narrar de Tanaka. No obstante, sentía algo de curiosidad. Debía tratarse de algo plenamente maravilloso de ver para que esos dos llegaran al punto de suplicar en el suelo, solo con el fin de hablar con ella.

 _Quizás más tarde la buscaré para ver cómo es ella_ , pensé aquella tarde de mi primer año de preparatoria.

No imagine la repercusión que tendría esa decisión.

* * *

Un comentario sería agradable, no sé, sí.

Canción del día: Tessa Ia - **_Ultravioleta_**

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Capítulo I

**H** ace mucho que no escribía un capítulo largo. A ver cuánto me dura la inspiración.

 **Pareja** : Yachi x Kiyoko

 **Disclaimer** : Este mango/animu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. La historia vino de mi delirio de insomnio.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hedonista_

 ** _..._**

 **Capitulo I**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se supone que en la universidad las cosas cambian. Ya no eres el mismo joven confundido de preparatoria, cuyos problemas son el centro del mundo. Tus prioridades cambian, mientras das un paso adelante en el intimidante mundo real.

Quiero creer que sí cambié.

Antes era mucho más miedosa. Temía enormemente que la gente se alzara contra mí, por lo que me costaba mucho exponer mi propia voz. Ese fue un gran obstáculo para conocer personas nuevas. Finalmente, al terminar el día, pude establecer relación con maravillosas personas con las que por suerte ahora sigo en contacto.

Durante mis años de preparatoria dejé crecer mi cabello. Quería verme más femenina, más madura. Al entrar en la universidad, volví a mi antiguo peinado. Aunque intentara cambiar, una parte de mí continuaba siendo la misma.

Esa parte, la parte que yo, Hitoka Yachi, no podía abandonar, era mi absoluto amor por Kiyoko Shimizu.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde entonces. _Vaya_ , ni yo me lo creo. Tantos años desde el fatídico/glorioso día en que decidí buscarla por Internet.

Era una simple niña. Lo que más me había preocupado hasta entonces era cumplir con mi tarea. Mi mamá era una ejecutiva profesional y mi meta era seguir sus pasos. Para lograr ellos, mi mundo debía girar en torno a lo académico.

Mantenía mi perfil bajo, pero continuaba con notas asombrosas. Todo marchaba según el plan y yo estaba contenta por ello.

El nombre que cambiaría mi vida lo escuché de casualidad una tarde a mediados de mi primer año. Ese nombre prendió en mí un foco de curiosidad que jamás había sentido y jamás imaginé que podría poseer.

En primera instancia, el amor siempre había quedado en segundo lugar. Mi máximo progreso en sociabilidad con respeto al sexo opuesto solo se logró a partir de un club escolar, en el terminaría conociendo a Kageyama y Hinata, mis mejores amigos. Fuera de ellos, ningún chico estaba en mi rango de atención. Cuando se trata de chicas, nunca tuve el valor suficiente de empezar una conversación con otra. Lo único que logré era que se me acercaran como un medio para contactar a Kageyama.

A veces, al mirar al resto de chicas, algunas me parecían lindas. No me refiero a un término sexual, sino al reconocimiento de su atractivo. Era consiente que había muchas que me superaban en belleza, lo que me hacía aspirar un poco a ser como ellas y a menospreciarme por no aceptar estar a su nivel.

La historia con Kiyoko fue distinta. En el primero momento que la vi en fotos, fui completamente absorta por su esencia. La primera impresión que tuve de ella fue como encender una fogata. Empiezas prendiendo un palillo, una chispa que te cautiva al instante, que luego lanzas entre un par de maderas. Para mantener la llamarada prendida, hechas más trozos de madera.

Esos trozos eran las fotos que encontraba en Internet. La intensidad que adquiría el fuego era como el incremento de mi interés por ella.

Adoraba su cabello. Se veía tan sedoso y suave que me provoca deseos de enterrar mis dedos entres sus pelos y acariciarlos. Cuando sus fotos no tienen filtros de color, su piel brilla tan majestuosamente. Era tan pálida que hace resaltar más su oscura cabellera.

Adoraba sus ojos. Eran tan azules como perderse al intentar ver lo más profundo de un océano. Su nariz estaba moldeada tan finamente; tal parecía que los mismos dioses usaron sus manos milagrosas para hacerla perfecta. Su sonrisa ya de por sí era preciosa, pero con el labial rojo es una explosión de erotismo y sensualidad. Cual pintura el lienzo, el tono utilizado en su piel era el adecuado para relucir todo el resto de colores en sus atributos.

Es que realmente no tengo manera de explicar todos los sentimientos que me invadían al ver su rostro. Tenía tanta envidia de la persona que se encargara de tomar las fotos que no eran _selfies_. Podía encasillar toda su belleza en un solo cuadro y yo podía pasarme horas simplemente mirando su figura enmarcada por la eternidad.

Reconozco que sueno como un pervertido; no soy tan diferente que aquel senpai que me hizo conocerla. Para mí, Kiyoko Shimizu cumplía con todas las descripciones de divinidades. A veces ni siquiera podía verla, porque su esencia brillaba tanto que me estrujaba el corazón. No parecía real, sino configurada por la eficiencia de la tecnología actual.

Pero ella era real. Ella existía. Ella podía haber pasado por las mismas calles que yo transito, mas no podía concebirlo. Así como para mí era una diosa, sentía que éramos de mundos completamente distintos, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Cuando me enteré de su existencia, no tuve las agallas de asomarme por su escuela para verla de cerca.

Ella puede existir, pero yo no lo puedo aceptar. Solo puedo ver sus fotos, amarla desde el mundo de los mortales como un ser inalcanzable.

…

Entré a una universidad diferente al resto de mis amigos. No fue apropósito, sino que nuestras metas de vida no se entrecruzaban. Por supuesto no significaba que dejaríamos de vernos, lo único que pasaría es que tendría que empezar mi nueva vida universitaria por mí misma.

Como era de esperarse, me costó un poco acostumbrarme al ambiente. Era distinto a la escuela, que por muy grande que sea, sentía que conocía de vista a la misma gente. En este caso, cada día parecía que entrara a un lugar distinto. Había gente de diversos mundos, así como de diversos tiempos. Incluso sentía que a veces llevaba una clase con gente que me duplicaba la edad.

Diariamente le escribía a Hinata como me sentía. Parecía que la situación se repetía.

"¡Entonces, toma esto como una oportunidad para cambiar!"

Sus palabras eran todo lo que quería escuchar para darme las energías de ser un poco más intrépida.

La oportunidad que necesitaba surgió. Me entregaron un folleto de una reunión de bienvenida para todos los de primer año. Se supone que el fin del evento era que los más jóvenes que no conocían a nadie en la universidad pudiesen formular vínculos. _Bingo_.

Lo que no esperaba era que los nervios me fallaran en el acto.

El lugar era agradable, pues se podía ver de inmediato a los congregados estableciendo conversación. No eran demasiados, pero era notorio que ocupábamos casi todo el local.

Si bien algunos intentaron establecer conversación conmigo, no pude formular ideas interesantes para que la conversación fuera continua. Llegué a pensar que no sería mi mejor noche de debut. Todo parecía indicar que mi noche se reduciría a mi agradable comida y yo.

—La carne está buena ¿verdad, Yachi-san?—escuché decir a mi lado.

A pesar de estar sentada, podía reconocer que el chico de tez morena que decidió acomodarse a mi lado era bastante alto. No pude evitar quedarme mirando las pecas que invadían su rostro. Tenía un rostro infantil, por lo que las pecas daban la impresión que le había caído polvo por toda su fisonomía.

—¿Yachi-san?—me llamó el muchacho, extrañado.

—¡Ah! Lo siento ¿qué decías? —Sentí que mi rostro se calentaba. _Concéntrate, Hitoka. Es momento de interactuar con algo más que la carne._

El chico curiosamente también parecía algo colorado. Quizás había bebido mucho.—Ah, nada. Me di cuenta que estabas comiendo mucha carne. Normalmente comes poco.

 _En realidad estaba comiendo mucho porque no estaba conversando con nadie_ , pensé avergonzada. Entonces me percaté de un detalle. —¿Cómo sabes cuánto suelo comer?

El rostro del muchacho se coloró todavía más.

—Ah… claro, no tendrías por qué saber quién soy —murmuró el chico mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa.—Estoy en la mayoría de tus clases. Soy Tadashi Yamaguchi, primer año.

Mi mundo se cayó por un instante. Había tanta gente en mis clases que me costaba recordar sus rostros ya de por sí.

Tanto tiempo haciéndome rollos en la cabeza por no tener nadie con quien hablar. Ahora resulta que mi oportunidad de socializar siempre estuvo ahí, solo debía mirar a mi alrededor.

—¡Ah, no te culpes! —afirmó con un rostro de preocupación. Asumo que la mueca en mi cara demostraba el torbellino que arrasaba en mis pensamientos.—Soy yo quien no me atrevía a hablarte. No sabía cómo establecer conversación porque en la clase parecías tan absorta en el estudio que me daba lástima interrumpirte.

 _¡Me concentraba en ello porque no tenía nadie con quién hablar!_ Lloriqueaba para mis adentros.

—¡Tus notas se veían tan organizadas! A veces cruzaba a tu lado y las observaba de reojo…—soltó, para luego taparse la boca, como arrepentido de lo que dijo aunque no entendí por qué. Tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida.—¿Siempre te ha gustado el estudio?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras jugaba con mi tenedor.— Me gusta hacer notas que puedan ser entendibles para todos, en caso que alguien quisiese pedir mis apuntes… —comenté. Lo que dije era verdad, aunque hasta entonces solo le había mostrado mi cuaderno a Hinata y Kageyama.

—Quisiera que me los mostraras algún día…—susurró con un hilo de voz. Se vio sorprendido de que alcanzara oírle.— ¡Digo, cuando las necesite y si no te molesta!

Me costó unos segundos reaccionar.—¡Cla-Claro!

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Había hecho mi primer amigo en la universidad? De ninguna manera. No lo podía creer.

Por una hora más, estuve hablando continuamente con Yamaguchi. La conversación fluyó sin problema alguno. Él decía que era muy tímido hablando con chicas, pero no parecía tener problema para seguirme el paso en la plática. Mi teoría era que lo que tomaba no estaba precisamente sin alcohol.

Resultó que teníamos muchas cosas en común, lo cual era agradable ya que sentía una confianza parecida a la que sentí con mis otros dos amigos. Yamaguchi realmente se veía interesado en saber cosas de mí y no parecía aburrirse (¿cuánto habría tomado?).

Nuestra conversación no se vio interrumpida por falta de temas, sino porque mi organismo me falló. Resulta que no fue tan bueno engullirse tantos trozos de carne tan deliberadamente.

Mientras mi estómago sufría -o tomaba venganza de mí-, Yamaguchi se ofreció a acompañarme para tomar un taxi. Nos encontrábamos en dirección al vestíbulo y él posicionaba su mano en mi hombro, mientras yo me retorcía de dolor al caminar.

—Yachi-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Creo…—musité sintiendo la comida al borde de regresar de mi garganta.

 _Qué vergüenza, ¿por qué ahora?_

Siempre he pensado que el destino le gusta jugar con el subi-baja de la vida. Siempre que pasa algo bueno, tiene que seguirle algo malo, así sucesivamente. Ahora los dioses decidieron entregarme en bandeja de plata a mi primer amigo en la universidad que tanto yo había ansiado, pero a cambio yo fui decepcionada por la eficiencia de mi sistema digestivo. Solo ansiaba que mi suerte fuera iluminada por un milagro.

Cuando cruzamos el vestíbulo leí un anuncio que me llamó la atención. En una pequeña pizarra en la que se suele anunciar las ofertas de bebidas, se avisaba con letras de neón lo siguiente: ¡Esta noche, MIZUKI en vivo!

En ese momento mi mente se detuvo. Ese nombre se me hacía increíblemente conocido, pero entre todos los sucesos de la noche, mi cerebro era una pelotita de pinball que todavía choca por todos lados.

—Sabes, Yachi-san… —comenzó Yamaguchi. Ya nos encontrábamos fuera del local.—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte en toda la noche. —Parecía que quería meditar sus palabras. —¿Tú tienes alguien que…?

—Lo siento, el ingreso libre es a partir de las diez—alcanzamos oír al guardia de seguridad del local.—Ahora el lugar está reservado.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, déjanos entrar!—gruñó una voz.

La voz sonaba tan alterada que no pudimos evitar mirar de reojo al protagonista del disturbio. Identificamos un grupo pequeño de jóvenes. La mayoría eran altos, por lo que daban la impresión de ser una pandilla. A punto de enfrentarse al guardia, un chico de cabellos parados negro lo miraba muy irritado. Todo indicaba que el desenlace no sería muy pacífico.

—¿Vas a dejarnos entrar o quieres empezar un problema? —Amenazó el chico.

—Kuroo, basta.

Entonces una figura más pequeña surgió entre la multitud. Era una chica con un cigarro en la boca. Mi cabeza, que hasta entonces se había encontrado en órbita, vio todo con claridad. No era cualquier chica la que se presentó.

—Nosotros tocaremos hoy—sentenció Kiyoko Shimizu.—Somos MIZUKI.

* * *

Un comentario nunca está de más, je.

Canción del día: We the lion - _**Found Love**_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
